


Not Enough Coffee In The World

by FireandRosemary



Series: Life With The Old Guard [9]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Nile Freeman is So Done, Nile doesn't like being woken up, Nile needs coffee, The Boys Got Some Apologising To Do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireandRosemary/pseuds/FireandRosemary
Summary: Nile got woken up. Nile is not pleased.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Life With The Old Guard [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088633
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Not Enough Coffee In The World

Nile wanders into the kitchen in search of something to eat. Nicky and Joe are by the counter, Joe’s hands on Nicky’s hips as he nuzzles the nape of his neck. They are whispering sweet nothings to one another and Nile tunes them out as she fishes a tub of leftovers from the fridge.

The first time she had walked into the kitchen while they were kissing, they had broken apart, not wanting her to be uncomfortable. Two nine-hundred year old men blushing like schoolboys had been an entertaining sight, and Nile is certain she cracked a rib trying not to laugh. However, she assured them that they weren’t to avoid affection on her account. Why should they be miserable just because everyone else is single?

It was, however, a bit alarming the first time she had had to rescue a cup of coffee from a near miss when they tumbled across the room on their way to the bedroom. But she is used to them now, it was always kind of sweet, these two being so in love, bright and shining compared to the misery that surrounded Andy and Booker. She has also learned to recognise certain looks or sounds which mean she either needs to vacate the house or put her headphones in.

A new mission and a new safehouse later, and this morning, Nile is not in a forgiving mood.

She all but stomps to the kitchen and huffs as she reaches around their hugging bodies for a mug. Luckily for them, one of them has put the coffee machine on. She can tell they’re looking at her, but she doesn’t care. Instead, she slams her mug onto the counter and fills it with coffee. It is only when she’s pouring, not spooning, _pouring_ sugar from the jar, that Joe speaks.

“Nile, are you -”

“Do _not_ ask if I’m alright,” she snaps, stirring her coffee and all but hurling the spoon into the sink. Picking up her coffee she turns to them, they are watching her cautiously. “I don’t care about you two lovebirds, that’s all good. But if you ever wake me up at four in the morning with your little sexcapades again, then we’re gonna have all sorts of issues. Clear?”

She glares at them and they have the good grace to look sheepish. Not wanting to discuss it any further, Nile storms from the room to drink her coffee in peace.

They don’t try to talk to her about it, maybe they’re wary enough of upsetting the women in their lives. But over the next days, small gestures are made. Nicky cooks her favourite food, Joe brings her an extra pastry from the bakery, ice cream appears.

She forgives them, she always will, and the next time she finds them kissing, she ignores them as usual. But if they ever wake her up again, she may just shoot them both.


End file.
